Hidden Camera
by Cheating Death
Summary: Naruto thinks he's a genius for sneakily having a camera installed into Sakura's shower for his own perverted pleasure. However, he didn't realize that Hinata was staying at Sakura's house for the night...


**Here is my newest one-shot, which is quite perverted if I do say so myself. If you don't like my dirty mind, I recommend not reading it. If you enjoy the crap that goes on inside my head, then you may find this somewhat amusing. Please review and let me know. **

**Hidden Camera**

Naruto wasn't the type to come up with intelligent ideas. On the contrary, most of his 'ideas' usually got him in some sort of trouble. However, what he was about to pull off was what he considered his most genius idea of all time. And that was to install a hidden camera inside Sakura's shower.

It wouldn't be easy, getting the camera put in without the pinkette's knowledge. But he was determined, and once he set his mind to it, there would be no stopping him. All he would need was a little bit of help from a certain friend.

"You want me to do what?" Konahamaru's eyes were wide.

"I want you to go to Sakura-chan's house and install a hidden camera in her shower," Naruto told him, as if it were simple.

The younger boy put his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Now hold on a minute. I understand that you like Sakura and all, but to go as far as putting a camera in her shower? That's a little extreme."

"So, you're not going to do it then?" The seventeen year-old blond sighed.

"I didn't say that," Konahamaru replied with a crooked grin. "I don't mind helping you out. But what if Sakura finds out? She'll punch you so hard that you'll make it to the moon."

"That is why she won't find out," Naruto replied. "But I can't do it myself, because she'll probably catch on. That's why I need you to do it for me."

"But what if you see her parents in the shower?" the younger boy asked with a grimace.

Naruto smirked. "She has her own bathroom, so I won't have to worry about that."

"This really could work," Konahamaru murmured, the idea processing in his head. "Alright, what exactly do you need me to do?"

With a smile, Naruto held up a fake mustache. "It starts with this."

_Thirty minutes later_

Konahamaru looked at Naruto uneasily. "Do you think this will work? I'm afraid she might recognize me."

"Nah, you'll be fine," the older boy insisted, handing him a small toolbox. "Just stick to the script and it'll all go fine."

"Alright, if you insist." Konahamaru headed towards Sakura's house while Naruto watched from behind a bush.

He rang the doorbell, waiting anxiously until someone finally answered. Sakura opened the door a moment later, a perplexed look on her face. She stared at what appeared to be a short, dark-haired mustached man. He was wearing a maintenance uniform with the logo 'Konoha Plumbing' written across the left breast.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Excuse me, but is this the Haruno residence?" Konahamaru asked.

Sakura frowned. "Yes, why?"

"I was called to come here and check the plumbing for one of the showers," he explained. "Are your parents home?"

"No, they're not." She crossed her arms. "They won't be back until tomorrow, and they didn't say anything to me about a plumber coming."

"Really? I have the invoice right here. I mean, I suppose I can just come back another time, but tell your folks that it won't be for at least another week until I make it down," he lied, hoping she would take the bait.

Luckily for him, she shook her head. "No, it's alright, I guess. Come on in."

She stepped aside and allowed him to enter the house, much to Naruto's relief. Phase one of his brilliant idea was complete. Now to complete the task.

"So, which bathroom is it?" Sakura asked. "My parents have one in the master bedroom and I have my own as well.

"I was told that it was yours that needed to be looked at," Konahamaru told her. "Have you been having issues with the temperature? Or maybe constant dripping?"

She shook her head. "No, it's been working fine. That's why I'm confused as to why you need to look at it."

"Well, if I can't find anything wrong, then I'll check the other one to be sure. Would you mind showing me where it is?"

"Yeah, it's up this way," Sakura responded, leading him upstairs, not noticing as he adjusted his fake mustache. "Right in here."

The boy nodded. "Thank you, miss. I shouldn't be long, but I'm going to close this door in case I have to use some of my tools. I'm sure you don't want to hear the annoying sounds they make," Konanamaru smiled, hoping that he looked convincing.

Sakura shrugged. "Alright." With that, she turned and left the bathroom, leaving Konahamaru alone.

With a victorious grin, he closed the door and locked it behind him, just to be safe. Working quickly, he removed the mini camera, as well as a few tools from the toolbox. The tricky part would be hiding it in a spot where it wouldn't be seen. However, at the same time, he had to angle it in a way where Naruto would actually be able to see what he wanted. It only took him about a minute to figure out where the perfect spot would be.

After a lot of loud banging and clattering, with a puzzled Sakura outside the bathroom door, Konahamaru finally emerged.

"So...what was wrong with it?" Sakura asked him.

"Oh, you know...a little bit of this and that," he replied vaguely, hurrying down the stairs. "But I took care of it all!"

"Um, okay, but is there a bill or anything?" She followed him, wondering why he was in such a rush.

The disguised boy shook his head. "Nope. It's all set. Have a nice day!" With that, he took off out the front door, leaving behind a bewildered Sakura.

She sighed and shook her head, closing the door and locking it. "Weird..."

"So, did you do it?" Naruto asked eagerly just as Konahamaru returned, the younger boy out of breath. "She didn't catch on, did she?"

"Yeah, I did it," the brunette responded with a smile. "And no, she didn't suspect a thing."

_Later that night_

Naruto sat in his bedroom, waiting in front of his computer. He would be able to see everything right from the comfort of his own home. The camera wouldn't activate until the shower was turned on, saving Naruto from hours of waiting. In order to keep the camera hidden, Konahamaru had installed it right inside the shower head itself. It was waterproof, and would be difficult to spot while the water was running. It was a perfect angle for what Naruto was hoping to see.

"I can't wait," he murmured excitedly, glancing at the clock. "She should be taking a shower any time now. But maybe I'll grab some ramen while I wait..."

_Elsewhere_

"Thanks for letting me spend the night, Sakura."

"Well, I wasn't going to have you stay at home by yourself while your family is away," Sakura replied with a laugh. "It works out since my parents are gone for the night also. We can keep each other company."

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, I get nervous when I'm home by myself for too long. I don't know, it just puts me on edge for some reason."

"I don't blame you," the pinkette responded, watching as her friend pulled a few things out of her overnight bag. "Besides, it's been too long since the last time we hung out."

"I know, we've both been so busy." The dark-haired girl looked a her shyly after a moment. "Do you mind if I use your shower? Sorry, I should've washed up before I came here..."

Sakura snorted. "Don't worry about it. Take as long as you want. There's plenty of hot water and if you need to borrow any soap and shampoo, you're more than welcome. And there are towels in the closet."

Hinata smiled gratefully. "Thanks. I'll be out soon."

"Spend an hour in there for all I care," her friend replied absently, playing with her cell phone.

Hinata walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She grabbed a towel from the closet, then reached behind the shower curtain to turn the water on. Unbeknownst to her a camera, which had been installed hours ago, turned on.

_Meanwhile_

Naruto returned to his room with his bedroom with a piping hot bowl of ramen. He immediately noticed that he could see right inside of Sakura's shower at that very moment. He darted over to his computer and plunked his ass down, a huge grin on his face.

"This is it," he said, salivating, his ramen temporarily forgotten.

There was no one in the shower at that moment, but he could see a feminine silhouette outside the shower curtain. Sitting closer to the screen, his heart pounded in anticipation. He saw a small, delicate hand tug lightly at the curtain, and he expected to see Sakura. To his surprise, it was not the pinkette who had stepped into the shower.

"H-H-Hinata!?" Naruto's eyes went as big as saucers. "What's Hinata doing at Sakura-chan's house?"

However, he found that he wasn't exactly upset over that fact as he gazed at Hinata's naked body. Water splashed over her large breasts and trickled down her flat, toned belly. He watched as she pulled the clip out of her hair, letting her long silky locks tumble freely down her back.

"Holy shit..." Naruto continued to gawk at her, unable to tear his eyes away. "That's what she's been hiding under those baggy clothes!?"

Hinata moaned, the hot water feeling good against her tired body. She stepped underneath the showerhead, her eyes closed as she let the water rain over her face and dampen her hair. The girl had no idea that she was currently being viewed by her crush at that very moment.

Naruto drooled, feeling like the biggest pervert in the world. A small part of him felt horrible for staring at the sweet, innocent girl he had known since they were kids. A much bigger part, however, couldn't stop from watching as she continued to stand there, the water trickling down her petite body.

"I should stop..." he muttered, looking at her chest again. "I really should stop..."

Yet he made no move to turn his computer off or even look away for that matter. Hinata looked so beautiful, and he was shocked that it had taken him this long to realize it. He swallowed when she picked up Sakura's body wash, squirting a small amount onto a white cloth.

"Oh, god." Naruto was practically pressed up against the screen.

He watched as she washed herself, making slow, circular motions over her naked body. Soap suds dripped from her breasts and down her stomach. Naruto felt a trickle of blood coming from his nostril and quickly clapped his hand over his nose, his gaze never leaving the screen.

Hinata allowed her upper half to rinse off, before bending slightly to run the cloth over her bare thighs. She let out another soft moan as steam surrounded her.

Naruto groaned audibly, getting more and more aroused. He thought he was going to lose his mind at any moment. _Damn, I'm an idiot_, he thought to himself. _How_ _did I not notice her sooner?_ Then again, this was the first time he had ever spied on her in the shower...

"I can't take it anymore!" He scampered out of his seat, nearly falling onto his face. "I've gotta go see her!"

Without a second though, he bolted it out of his house and raced towards Sakura's. He had no clue what he was going to do or say, but he would figure it out when he got there.

Hinata began to wash her long hair, sighing. She couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was up to. He didn't know, but she'd had a crush on him since they were little. She had tried dropping subtle hints and there, being too shy to be more straight forward, but he had never picked up on anything. _Either that or he just doesn't want_ _to hurt my feelings..._

She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, trying not to think about him again. It hurt, but she would just have to accept the fact that he didn't like her in that way. He liked Sakura. Case closed. She turned the faucet off, disabling the camera at the same time.

Naruto pounded on Sakura's door feverishly, knowing that what he was doing was crazy. Then again, he didn't even know what he was going to do once he saw her. After what seemed like an eternity, though it was only a few seconds, Sakura finally answered the door.

"Naruto?" She looked surprised. "What are you doing here? It's almost nine o'clock."

"Sakura," he said breathlessly, as he had run all the way there. "Is Hinata here, by any chance?"

Sakura frowned. "Yeah, she's here. Why, is something wrong?"

"I have to go see her!" Without even waiting for a reply, he rushed past her and booked it up the stairs.

"Hey! Now wait a minute, you idiot!" She exclaimed, running after him.

Naruto made it to the second floor and rounded the corner with Sakura in hot pursuit. He ran towards her room, ignoring her threats as she followed him. Hinata emerged from the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around her naked body. She frowned, hearing a strange commotion.

"What's going on?" She wondered. "Who's Sakura yelling at?"

To her astonishment, Naruto darted into the bedroom, fearfully glancing over his shoulder to see a fuming Sakura chasing him. He didn't notice Hinata, and crashed directly into her just as he finally looked where he was going. They both tumbled to the floor, Naruto landing right on top of Hinata.

"Mmmm..." Hinata moaned, disoriented as she lay pinned beneath Naruto's body.

"Dammit, are you okay, Hinata?" Naruto asked her, pushing himself up onto his arms over her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you."

Regaining her senses, Hinata's eyes went wide. "N-N-Naruto-kun!"

It was then that they realized their position. Hinata turned bright red, while Naruto gazed down at her, his eyes wide. Except for the small white towel, Hinata was naked, and there were still a few beads of moisture on her porcelain skin. Her damp hair had been brushed and was now slightly fanned out around her head. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled. "Look at what you've done!"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto apologized, moving off of Hinata and helping her sit up. "Did I hurt you, Hinata?"

The girl seemed to be unable to answer, trembling softly as she struggled not to pass out. Not only had he fallen on top of her, but it was while she had been practically naked. Hinata held her towel to her body more tightly, mortified.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked her, holding her close.

She finally managed a nod. "I-I'm okay..."

"You're such an idiot!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. "What the hell were you doing running into my house like that? And then going into my room, and knocking Hinata over, too! Why I oughta-"

"It's okay, Sakura," Hinata spoke up, her voice gentle. "I-It was an accident. W-wasn't it, Naruto-kun?"

He nodded vehemently, grateful that she wasn't mad at him. "It was a complete accident. Trust me, I would never want to hurt you."

"But still, why did you suddenly show up like that?" Sakura asked, still annoyed with him. "Are you on something?"

Naruto helped Hinata stand up, his eyes unable to stop themselves from looking her up and down. Hinata blushed even more under his searing gaze, looking down at the floor.

"Hey, pay attention!" Sakura smacked Naruto upside the head. "And stop gawking at her like she's a hot bowl of ramen!"

Ignoring her, Naruto suddenly took hold of Hinata's hand, who looked back up at him with surprise. "Hinata, this is really random, but...um...would you...uh...do you want to..."

Hinata stared at him, bewildered as he tried to find the words. She still hand one hand clutched tightly to the front of her towel, which failed to cover her breasts adequately as it barely made it down to the tops of her thighs. Out of all the towels, she had inadvertently chosen the smallest one, much to her embarrassment.

"Will you go out with me?" Naruto finally blurted out. "I-I know it's sudden, so if you don't want to, I understand, and-"

Hinata gently put her finger on his lips to silence his rambling, looking up at him shyly. "I'd...I'd love to...Naruto-kun."

As irritated as she was, Sakura smiled for her dark-haired friend. Naruto was a moron, but Hinata seemed completely head-over-heels for him, and from the look of it, Naruto felt the same way.

"That's good." Naruto grinned, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I was afraid you'd say no, especially considering that I kinda fell on you..."

Hinata smiled. "I-It's okay..." She looked down at herself, suddenly feeling very exposed. "I-I have to go g-g-get dressed!"

Just as she was about to grab her clothes, a loud crash came from the bathroom. Naruto's mind went blank for a moment, before he was overcome with panic. The camera!

"What the hell was that!?" Sakura rushed into the bathroom. "What the...NARUTO!"

Naruto, who had followed her, praying that the noise had come from something else, turned pale. The showerhead had somehow popped open, dropping the miniature camera into the tub. It lay in several pieces, shattered from the impact.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" The pinkette slowly turned, her expression terrifying Naruto. "IS THIS A CAMERA!? WERE YOU TRYING TO SPY ON US!?"

Naruto backed away. "No, it's not what you think! It's-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Sakura went after Naruto, who had bolted out of the room like a bat out of hell. "GET BACK HERE!"

Hinata stood frozen in her spot, alone in the room. A camera? In the shower? Did that mean that Naruto had seen her...completely naked? She fainted, landing on Sakura's bed while Naruto ran for his life.

"Noooo! Don't kill me!" He begged as he exited the house.

"I THOUGHT THAT PLUMBER LOOKED FAMILIAR! IT WAS KONAHAMURU, WASN'T IT!?"

As he tried to escape from the furious girl, he couldn't help but think about Hinata. And her glistening, naked body for that matter. A pervy grin found its way to his face as he pictured her in the shower again. Hinata seemed like the forgiving type, so she'd probably get over the fact that he had watched her shower, right? In his daze, he had unintentionally slowed down, allowing Sakura to catch up.

"PERVERT!" Sakura punched him, sending the blond face-first into a tree.

"Sorry..." Naruto lay on the ground twitching as little imaginary birds circled his head.

The pinkette huffed. "When I find Konahamaru, he's gonna get it, too!" She whirled around and stormed back to her house.

"It was worth it," Naruto mumbled a big smile.

**The end. There, that was my stupid perverted little one-shot. **


End file.
